


Not Mine

by Meaningless_Sky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Bonding, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Post-Voltron Lion Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaningless_Sky/pseuds/Meaningless_Sky
Summary: You may not be the Paladin I chose first from your group...but you are the one I am choosing now. Does that not count for something, little human?Fluffy bonding moment between Keith and Black right before she accepted him after rejecting clone Shiro.





	Not Mine

"Why me? Why now? Shiro could pilot you just as well as I could, probably even better!"

_He is...not the same. You may not be the Paladin I chose first from your group...but you are the one I am choosing now. Does that not count for something, little human?_

"I..." He fell silent a moment. "Thanks, Black."

_Of course, little human. You may not be mine yet, but we will become one. Give it time. Give it a chance. Your team needs you._

"Okay... shall we fly, then?"

Black roared triumphantly as the boy's mind finally gave in, and their bond washed over them. _Ready when you are, young one._

The boy smirked, grabbing the controls. "Let's go."


End file.
